


Can You Send Dick Pics Through a 3DS?

by AlexisDevanne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3ds, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Brief mention of Bellarke, HistoryBuff!Bellamy, I don't know just read, M/M, Minty100, Nathan and Monty are Dorks, Neighbors, Niche Fic?, Prompt Fic, Slow Build, StreetPass Messages between Miis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINTY AU PROMPT: They both have 3DS’s and street-pass each other everyday and have conversations using the personal message feature and sometimes they play games together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Send Dick Pics Through a 3DS?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [night_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_litany/gifts).



> Okay so my friend Jeice ( _night-litany_ ) kinda bullied me into seeing The 100. So I basically wrote this as a gift to her for introducing me to this wonderful show. Hope you all like it! ~~Also bare in mind that I’m not a frequent 3DS user myself so please don’t nitpick :/~~

Nathan Miller. What was there to say about Nathan Miller? For one thing he worked as an archivist at the Peabody Museum of Natural History in Connecticut. With a yearly salary of $48,000 it certainly wasn’t the most spectacular of jobs but in his opinion he made enough to scrape by. His days normally consisted of cataloguing and restoring historical documents, objects and works of art. His job usually would be one of solitary pursuit if it wasn’t for that one security guard, Bellamy Blake, whose uncanny curiosity for all things history had him habitually interrupting Nathan at his work with questions and such that had Miller often wondering why Bellamy didn’t pursue the field himself.

Of course every time he did his brain helpfully reminded him of the murmurs he heard from the staff that one time Octavia Blake visited the Museum to bring her brother an umbrella. Murmurs about how Bellamy hadn’t gone to college in order to work three jobs so that he could support his sister. That alone was what made Nathan suck up his usual anti-social behavior and placate the security guard’s curiosity. Because even though Nathan himself didn’t know what having siblings was like, he’s sure that the **Best Big Bro** coffee cup from which Bellamy merrily drank out of every morning wasn’t self-bought.

Another thing about Nathan Miller was that he lives by himself on the third floor of an apartment complex. His whole family was back in Canada, where Miller’s from, so he didn’t get to see them much. He left Canada when he got accepted in Yale University where he got a degree in _Master of Information Studies_. While attending he really only made two friends, Murphy and Atom, whom he had heard from less and less of after graduation until barely at all now.

So technically—besides Bellamy and that one lady, Fox, who worked at Denny’s and was always nice to him when he frequented—Miller was basically friendless. Nathan also believed that was karma for carelessly choosing what he had recently discovered to be one of the Top 10 coveted careers for introverts. But whatever.

That’s how at the age of 25, Nathan ended up buying himself the standard blue 3DS XL as a way to distract from the monotony of spending his weeknights holed up in his apartment alone with nothing but his thoughts. He hadn’t owned a gaming system since he was a little kid playing the Nintendo 64. That’s why the first game he bought for his 3DS was _Majora’s Mask 3D_ —both to reintroduce himself to the gaming world with something he already knew, and because of the childhood nostalgia of not feeling like a loser for not having anyone else to spend time with because he was too focused doing something he actually enjoyed better at the time.

Once in his apartment the first thing he did was put his newly bought 3DS to charge before heading for a shower. The commute home had been exhausting and he just needed to wash the day away from his body. Upon getting out of the shower, brushing his teeth and changing into a sleeveless t-shirt with boxers; he plopped down on his bed and picked up his new gaming system. He had to do basic stuff like set up the current date and shit and then got distracted when the device prompted him to make a Mii. Not having the patience to make one from scratch, he chose to take the picture of himself and then adjust the skin color of his Mii to the appropriate tone—picking a blue shirt to go with it. He had to admit that the Mii _did_ kinda looked like him; scruff and all. 

Then he remembered he forgot to take the game out of the bag and briefly closed his 3DS to go get it. When he returned with the Zelda game in hand, he opened up his 3DS and noticed a green dot in one of the Apps. Tapping it with the stylus he witnessed his newly created Mii standing by a yellow gate where it greeted two other Miis through something called _StreetPass Tags_. The first one was some basic Nintendo Mii named Kyle that welcomed Miller to the Mii Plaza and made Nathan Miller choose what his standard greeting would be like. Nathan went with three evenly spaced dots and a flat expression. The second Mii looked Asian and went by the name of Monty. This one informed Miller that it liked dogs and that it was playing _Pokemon Alpha Sapphire_.

Nathan rolled his eyes and muttered something dismissive about children. Then he entered the _Puzzle Swap_ where he was awarded with two puzzle pieces, and then tried the _Find Mii_ quest. Miller quickly decided that he had no interest in the latter one because he had no time to waste rescuing a damsel in distress—even if in this case scenario the damsel had been his own Mii. He played _Majora’s Mask_ for 2 hours and decided to call it a night. However Miller couldn’t seem to find the way to properly turn his 3DS off—nor he remembered how he turned it on—so he just closed it and since the game’s music stopped playing he figured that was that and left it alone. All in all in hadn’t been a terrible way to kill the night.

-_-

The next night when Nathan picked up his 3DS he saw the same green dot from before. Opening up the Mii Plaza he met Monty from Connecticut for a second time with the same message as before—and with that he gained a third puzzle piece. Afterwards Miller returned to playing his Zelda game. This time around he managed to turn his 3DS off properly before calling it a night.

…He didn’t meet Monty’s Mii the next night.

Miller raised an eyebrow at that because he had assumed that it was an everyday feature but apparently he had been wrong. ‘ _Oh well,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _Nice while it lasted,_ ’ and continued on with his play time. It wasn’t until a week later with no activity from the Mii Plaza that Nathan felt sufficiently peeved enough to research it on his phone’s Internet.

Apparently for _StreetPass_ to work Nathan needed to leave his 3DS on sleep mode instead of turning it off. He probably would have known that already had he actually bothered reading the introductory babble when he first tapped the App. In his defense though it wasn’t like he would have understood any of it from the get-go without experiencing what the Mii Plaza was like first. But now that he understood what the problem was, no harm done.

Consequently Nathan put his 3DS on sleep mode and left to fix himself a late dinner; which consisted of tuna, onions, mayonnaise and a leaf of lettuce tucked between two slices of bread. He added to his mental list of necessities that he needed to buy a new toaster before he plopped down on his bed to enjoy his sandwich.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the green blinking light from his 3DS by his bedside table. Reaching for it he became inwardly satisfied when he saw a familiar green dot on the Mii Plaza—as if he had outsmarted the system in some way.

Tapping it while munching on his sandwich he met up with Monty from Connecticut for a third time. However instead of receiving the same old message, Nathan blinked when a blue speech bubble appeared with a ~ _Hi neighbor!_ ~ in it. He blinked again as his eyes swept the room as if trying to spot an intruder before shaking his head for having had such a stupid thought. He was too old to be this paranoid for fuck’s sake.

Looking down at the screen once more he saw that the system was prompting him to write a personal message back. Not knowing what else to do Miller just typed in a ~ _Hey_ ~ without an exclamation point and closed his 3DS, setting it aside.

A second search through his phone’s Internet explained to Nathan how StreetPass worked. Basically he needed to walk near another 3DS owner while having his gaming system in sleep mode; and he couldn’t tag the same person again until 12 hours have passed.

Considering that Nathan never took his 3DS out of his bedroom and that his apartment was located at the very end of the hall, the options for whom Monty was were either his next-door neighbor or his front-door neighbor.

Now in the seven months Miller had lived in his apartment he had never met his next-door neighbor on account that he never seemed to leave his home. His front-door neighbor, however, was another story. There resided a Chinese woman who lived alone with her two sons—who from what Nathan garnered, looked to be in elementary school. Nonetheless Miller didn’t really know much about them on account that the mom had taken one look at Nathan when he was first moving in and apparently decided to do everything in her power to make sure that neither she nor her family associated with him in any way, shape or form.

Miller was still on the fence on whether that happened because he was black or Canadian. Either way Nathan came to the conclusion that this ‘Monty’ he had been streetpassing with had to be one of her kids because otherwise why call him neighbor?

Nathan resolved to put the subject on hold and resumed his enjoyment of his tuna sandwich.

The very next night however Monty’s Mii greeted Miller with another personal message; one that read ~ _Get mo pzzls pls_ ~. Nathan frowned at the message.

Yeah, technically all the pieces Nathan had been getting for the _Mii Puzzle_ game had been coming from Monty so coincidentally that meant that Miller hadn’t been supplying Monty with anything new—but did that really give Monty the right to be demanding about it? ~ _Entitled kid much_ ~ he replied and then face-palmed because _was his life really so boring that he was going to start feuding with a child?_

The kid’s mother was probably doing enough as it was to fill their heads with racist’s propaganda. Miller really didn’t need to add to the list. So grabbing his phone he searched for what he needed to do to get more puzzle pieces for himself. And after finding out about the 10 Play Coins per day limit he immediately visited gaming forums to learn how to cheat the system for quicker gratification.

If he happened to spend the next two hours of his life jogging around his bedroom while bouncing his 3DS and changing the date on his gaming system ever so often; well, that really wasn’t anybody’s business.

-_-

~ _Im 24, not a kid_ ~

That was the message that greeted Nathan the next night he opened his 3DS. Miller raised an eyebrow at that because if that was true then that meant that Monty couldn’t be any of his front-door neighbors. Miller scrutinized the Mii in the minty green shirt and noticed that even though Monty’s Mii definitely looked Asian, he didn’t have the features of a Chinese person. ‘ _Korean maybe?_ ’ he thought before huffing a sigh. ‘ _Now I’m the one who was being racist. Fan-fucking-tastic._ ’

Yet 24… That meant that this Monty person was only a year younger than Miller. Nathan doubted the person living in the apartment under his would call him neighbor so by elimination that meant that Monty had to be his next-door neighbor. The one he never met.

Not knowing how else to reply Nathan went with his standard message—the three evenly spaced dots—before going back to play _Majora’s Mask 3D_ in order to distract his brain from wondering what tomorrow would bring.

What next time apparently entailed was Monty’s Mii wearing a Luigi Cap and excitedly displaying a blue speech bubble with the text ~ _Thnks 4 new pcs_ ~ in it. The corners of Nathan’s lips threatened to tug a smile out of him so he immediately chewed his lower lip to prevent it from happening. Instead he tried to think of what to write. Eventually, because of the limited characters he was allowed to type in, he settled for ~ _How u get cap?_ ~.

The following night Nathan was greeted with the message ~ _Play Find Mii_ ~ which made Nathan roll his eyes because, ~ _of course_ ~. He tried playing that game again and was pleasantly surprised a Level 5 Monty Mii made it easier to advance through. Miller only got as far as the first treasure chest but when he opened it he received Mario’s Cap.

After some careful consideration—which consisted of Nathan turning side to side on his bed angsting over whether or not it’d be weird—he berated himself for being so melodramatic and just went ahead and changed his Mii’s shirt color from blue to red and outfitted it with Mario’s Cap. Then he swallowed a Tylenol and went to bed early—choosing to keep himself from overthinking things.

Next morning was a Saturday, which meant that Nathan woke up a little later in the day. When he did, he did it to another StreetPass message from Monty which simply read ~ _Looking Good_ ~. Nathan bit the inside of his cheeks to once again stop the goofy smile that threatened to take over his face and changed clothes in order to go to the gym. He had to tell himself that he was not flirting with a total stranger.

~ _Right back at u_ ~.

-_-

After working out at the Gym and showering there, he made a stop at the Department Store for a toaster; and once in the area he couldn’t help making another stop to purchase a second 3DS game since he had practically finished his first one.

He arrived at his apartment complex a little after 4pm, having already eaten. Yet when he was making his way down the corridor he faltered in his steps when he spotted a girl carrying grocery bags trying to force the handle of his door.

The girl in question saw him coming, offered a quick little innocent smile his way, and then turned to face his door again—checking her phone and tapping her foot. When Nathan eventually reached her and stopped to stand next to her she seemed confused by it and craned her neck up to confront him. “Can I help you?” she questioned and Nathan didn’t even bother to raise his eyebrows at her nerve for acting like she had to be the one on-guard here.

“Funny, I was about to ask you that very same thing,” he answered sarcastically, making sure his impassiveness carried in his tone.

“I’m waiting on a friend,” she answered, lowering her gaze and shying away from eye contact. “He should be here to open his door any minute now. With friends,” she said as if she thought it was important to emphasize that she wouldn’t be alone for much longer and that she knew enough people to outnumber him and kick his ass if he tried something. Miller had half the mind to ask if her posse carried wooden bats and 47s too just to see her reaction. “You?” she questioned.

“Making sure that you weren’t just trying to break into my apartment to be frank,” he tossed flatly and watched with morbid fascination as the girl’s eyes widen at that.

“Oh, sorry!” she said apologizing quickly. “I thought this was Monty’s door,” she explained and Miller had to blink at the name. “He was supposed to leave it open for me so I could set up for our annual get but I guess I must be on the wrong floor. No wonder the door didn’t budge. I remember him telling me that he was at the end of the hall and yeah, sorry. I swear I wasn’t trying to trespass.”

Her voice progressively lost volume the longer her explanation went on, which in turn had the disastrous effect of making Nathan feel less self-righteous in his approach and more like a bully for having come off too strong. So now he had to fix it before guilt had a chance to worm itself in.

“I think Monty is the name of my neighbor,” He said as he backtracked a couple of steps in order to try the knob of the previous door. “If what you say is true then… success,” he stated, jarring the door open for her. “Your wish has been granted,” he tried to joke—lamely at that since he didn’t really bothered with putting in the extra unf his voice needed for such a delivery.

Regardless she grinned behind the collar of her coat as if he was her savior, and apologized once more for the trouble.

Nathan shrugged and stepped away from the door so that she could beeline it to the apartment that as-of-now had been confirmed to belong to the ever-elusive Monty. “Don’t mention it. In all honesty I was beginning to doubt he ever left the place. Good to know that at least he isn’t allergic to sunlight.” Why he ended up uttering that, only God knows why. Surprisingly though, that garnered a laugh from his neighbor’s visitor.

“And here I had hope that he had gotten better at not living his life through computers,” she joked, or at least that’s how Nathan interpreted it as. “I’m Harper by the why,” she said extending her hand to him. “Always nice to meet a fellow witness who can vouch for my friend’s existence.”

Normally Nathan wasn’t the handshaking type. As standard practice he much preferred to stare blankly at the person and silently judge how long it took them to get the hint and awkwardly pull their hand back. ~~God, no wonder he was terrible at making friends~~. But seeing as Harper was literally the only living proof he had that confirmed he hadn’t been streetpassing with someone parading under a fake name all this time, Nathan begrudgingly figured that agreeing to one handshake wouldn’t kill him. “Miller.”

He also tried not to hover long in front of Monty’s door once Harper closed it on the off-chance that she had been telling the truth when she thought he was a mugger and that the mystery man known as Monty was really going to appear any minute now. Unfortunately as the seconds ticked by he knew he had to make it inside his own apartment or he’ll really end up looking like a creeper. Maybe he’ll catch a glimpse of Monty some other day.

-_-

It was 2am in the morning and Miller could still hear activity coming from Monty’s apartment. For the most part Nathan had spent his downtime between failing miserably at trying to get the hang of his new game, _Super Smash Bros_ , and making trips to the building’s laundry room to wash all the dirty clothes he had piling up plus his bed sheets since he figured it had been a while for that too. ~~He was in no way at all trying to run into his neighbor while doing this.~~ Eventually though he had to put down his 3DS after one last particularly long-suffering sigh. Maybe it was time for him to concede that even though he loathed the idea of branching out to other characters, he just **wasn’t** any good with any of the ones in the _The Legend of Zelda_ franchise.

Knowing that he had to call it a night Nathan slipped out of his bed and went to brush his teeth. He tried not to let the thought of Atom and Murphy slither into his brain but it was kinda impossible when the electronic music that lightly filtered through his walls reminded him of the times he and his friends would meet up with each other every end of the month to catch up—and the fact that he hadn’t heard from either of them since the third week after he moved to his current place. Miller was always one of those folks who prided themselves in the fact that just because they were alone didn’t mean that they were lonely but sometimes… Sometimes he couldn’t help wondering.

Spitting out the water after rinsing his mouth, Nathan was all prepared to turn off the lights and jump to his bed. That is until he noticed the green light of his 3DS calling for his attention. Opening it up he was pleasantly surprised to find Monty’s Mii in the Mii Plaza—only to widen his eyes at the personal message he was greeted with.

Almost in tandem with Miller rereading the message a series of knocks started to sound off frenetically on his front door. As a result of Nathan being partly befuddled by the text that his mind was still having trouble digesting this late into the night, he—without a thought—walked to open his door while only in his pajama pants.

“Wow, chest,” were the words he was greeted with by the young man standing at the other side of the door. He had a messy bob of straight black hair, lightly tanned skin and dark eyes that diverted focus to the opened 3DS Nathan still held on-hand. “Shoot, you already read it.”

As Nathan’s visitor started pacing back and forth in front him, repeating the action incessantly while flailing his hands and arms robotically in an over-stimulated manner—Nathan’s jumbled mind couldn’t keep itself from remarking on how Monty’s Mii did not adequately capture the arresting aura the real-life version possessed. But when he began to focus on the words coming out of Monty’s mouth in rapid succession, the muddled trance Nathan was in began to fade. It was then he realized that his neighbor was most definitely high.

Monty kept spouting excuse after excuse, trying to justify the StreetPass message he sent out as a prank pulled by his friend Jasper who is evil and is holding his 3DS hostage in order to convince the Moon to lower the tides so that Princess Aurora can save her kingdom in Austria. And he sounded pretty adamant about it too. Meanwhile Miller took a step outside and immediately caught a glimpse of two pairs of heads shuffling to hide from sight inside of Monty’s apartment amidst a chorus of giggles. No doubt Monty’s equally as high friends.

Shaking his head Miller eventually halted Monty’s endless pacing by placing his unoccupied hand of Monty’s shoulder and nudging his neighbor to face him. “I believe you,” Nathan stated, looking directly into Monty’s blown eyes to make his point clear. Having experience with people under similar circumstances, Miller knew that sometimes it was best to just not contest their logic—especially when doing so might rile them up enough to wake the rest of the neighbors up. Monty seemed to be stumped by Nathan’s declaration because he just nodded once and quietly walked back to his room. He spared Nathan once last confused glance before stepping in and closing his door behind him.

Nathan waited outside his doorway for a minute longer just in case something else happened and then proceeded to do the same for himself. When he flopped down on his bed—back of his head against the pillow—he simply stared at the ceiling for a long moment trying to make sense of what just happened. Subsequently the weight on his left hand reminded him that he still had a message to reply to. Holding up the 3DS over his face once more, Miller reread the message that seemed responsible for starting this all.

~ _Hw bigass yar D?_ ~

Monty claimed that this was a prank pulled by one of his friends who held custody over his 3DS; and Miller might had been inclined to believe that had he not noticed the obvious indent the gaming system was making in Monty’s right-side pocket as he paced back and forth earlier. Prank or not, however, the message had obviously been sent under the influence of something. An excuse Miller obviously did not possess when he typed in his reply.

~ _Bgss enough 4 ya_ ~

Miller closed his 3DS and dropped it on his bedside table before rolling himself back unto his bed to reflect on what he just did. He gazed forlornly at the ceiling for a second time that night. But when he suddenly felt all of his blood rushing to his face he instantly regretted his decision. He then attempted to suffocate himself with his pillow. 

-_-

On Sunday Nathan found himself being roped into attending a college football game with Bellamy because for one, Miller actually enjoyed sports, and two, Bellamy could be unnaturally persuasive when he wanted to be. It also helped distract Nathan from the fact that he hadn’t heard a peep from Monty since last night’s exchange. Miller tried to reassure himself that that was the usual since most of their communications was done at night anyways, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he had crossed some kind of line last night. And it was kinda slowly eating at him for reasons he himself did not quite understood.

The fact that there were no messages on his 3DS when he came home that night or the following one did nothing to quell Nathan’s self-chastisement.

At least that’s how it remained until Tuesday night came along and a green light was flashing on Miller’s 3DS. He carefully put away his briefcase before taking a sit on his bed and slowly reaching for the blue gaming system that had been solely responsible for dictating how he would feel during his spare time. There was so much hesitation on his movements that when he tapped the Mii Plaza icon with the stylus the 3DS failed to register it happened until Nathan had to tap it twice more with more purpose.

Welcoming him was Monty’s Mii and Nathan was once again growing weary about tapping the screen to read the message until his eyes noticed the game that Monty’s Mii was holding in its hands. _Super Smash Bros_. Nathan must have stared at it for about five minutes until enough sense came back to him to prompt him to find out what Monty’s StreetPass message was.

~ _Play me?_ ~ it read and Nathan immediately clenched his eyes shut and had to fight the instinct of punch himself in the face because honestly? Who the fuck gave his eyes the right to get misty over such a simple text?

-_-

The next following nights were spent with Nathan and Monty battling each other using the online feature of _Super Smash Bros_. At first Nathan lost almost every battle as he randomly picked characters while trying to figure out with whom he played better with. Little Mac was quickly ruled out, as were basically any of the sword fighters. Nathan performed noticeable better with big characters like Bowser or multifaceted characters like Samus; but in the end it’s Ness and his homerun bat who end up being Nathan’s go-to character and who procured him the most wins. Monty on the other hand was a prodigy with Toon Link.

Likewise Monty and Nathan continued trading messages with each other through the StreetPass system. One day Nathan gathered enough courage to ask Monty what his job was and Monty replied with ~ _Google. You?_ ~. Suddenly it made sense why Monty never seemed to leave his apartment. Because he worked from home. Nathan answered right back with ~ _Museum_ ~ and from then on they brushed on other mundane topics like ~ _Favorite Color?_ ~ and ~ _Sprite or 7-Up?_ ~

Somewhere along the line Miller did some snooping of his own and found out that Monty’s last name was Green. And when he did, no amount of self-restraint could stop the grin that stretched across his face—or the chuckle that came along with it. Because honestly, how could he not find it funny that Monty’s Mii wore a green shirt? Like the pun on his last name was right there and Nathan couldn’t stop himself from finding it clever and… cute.

He thought his neighbor was cute and Nathan was embarrassed of how flustered that made him feel. Even more when he realized that to this day he still haven’t had a proper conversation with Monty.

-_-

It was on a Friday at work when Bellamy dropped the big news on Nathan.

“She said yes!” he announced as he plopped his elbows down on the paneled wall of Miller’s cubicle. Nathan looked up from his work computer and tried not to shield his eyes from Bellamy’s ecstatic grin. The security guard had been quietly stressing and fidgeting for the past week over popping the big question to his girlfriend of two years—a blonde girl who sported the same last name as a mythological creature. Griffin, if Nathan remembered correctly.

“Congratulations man,” Nathan replied, offering up a small yet genuine lopsided smile because even he was aware of how much Bellamy worried that he wasn’t good enough for his girlfriend. Nathan never looked for office gossip but it still found a way to make it to his ears. Coincidentally Nathan wasn’t immune to feeling a certain amount of empathetic elation whenever an underdog manages to make their dreams come through. And even though Miller would never say it aloud, he wished nothing more than for Bellamy to keep winning at life because Nathan figured that life owed the guy at least that much.

“Thanks Miller,” Bellamy said, sliding himself to stand at the corner-edge of Nathan’s station. His eyes acquired a far-off glint as he smiled to the distance while casually relaying the rest of his news. “Clarke also got accepted at a hospital in New York for her residency. Hence I managed to get myself transferred to the American Museum of Natural History there. It’ll be finalized in the expanse of three weeks so try not to miss me too much,” he declared with another grin directed Miller’s way.

“Oh,” Nathan muttered, lowering his gaze to the keyboard under his hands. He didn’t particularly know how he felt about that information considering that Bellamy was practically the only person who occasionally hung out with Nathan outside of work. Miller figured that he’d be alright. ‘ _Alone but not lonely, right?_ ’ But still… “Best of luck then,” he ended up saying.

While lost in his own gloom, Nathan didn’t notice Bellamy making his way all around the cubicle to crouch beside Miller’s chair. If he had then maybe the following conversation could had been prevented. “Should I even ask?” Bellamy questioned with a raised eyebrow from right next to Nathan. Startled, Miller followed Bellamy’s gaze to the highlighted text on Nathan’s computer screen reading: **-Can You Send Dick Pics Through a 3DS?-**

Nathan quickly scrambled to close that window and did his best to appear blasé over getting caught red-handed browsing material unrelated to work. “Don’t you have rounds to make?” Miller questioned—refusing to make eye contact with his close-work-proximity-acquaintance.

“I do,” agreed Bellamy though not making an effort to perform such a task. “But I also feel like it is my duty to inform you that here in America sending pornographic pictures to children is consider a cr-”

“Oh for God’s sake Blake he is 24!” Nathan cut in harshly—his face probably ten shades of red even through his dark skin. He couldn’t believe that Bellamy had been about to accuse him of being some kind of pedophile! But then Miller became even more mortified when he realized his blunder. He had basically just come out of the closet to Bellamy. ‘ _Fuck!_ ’

“Hm,” Bellamy hummed, nodding once while drumming his fingers on the top rail of Miller’s seat. Nathan didn’t know what he expected to come out of Bellamy’s mouth then, but it certainly wasn’t what came next. “You know, the penis shows up a lot in Greek art,” Bellamy started all philosophically. “Big ones as well as small ones. For example, there's the temple of Dionysus on the island of Delos, which features giant stone penises carved in the third century before Christ. Plus sculptural depictions of erect penises were an everyday sight in the classical world. Scholars believed that they were intended to ward off evil and that the folks back then paid them no more attention than what we would to a lucky horseshoe-”

The death glare Miller gave Bellamy when he realized that the latter was about to give him a history lesson on dick pics must have been cold enough to freeze the Sahara Desert because Bellamy left without uttering another word.

-_-

That night Nathan tossed and turned a lot on his bed. He realized that he was indeed going to miss the shit out of Bellamy when he goes away. Miller didn’t want to be friendless but this also helped him realized that he didn’t take lots of risks when it came to making friends. He also had his 3DS opened for the past 3 hours on the same spot after receiving Monty’s message on what type of monster he preferred most between Werewolves and Vampires. The answer had been Werewolves, same as Miller’s.

Nathan stared at the screen of his 3DS one last time before typing a message of his own and turning off the lights—wishing he could just sleep everything away.

~ _We should hang_ ~

-_-

Miller woke up the next day to a series of knocks on his door. Groggily he reached for his phone to check the time and bolted upright when he realized that it was the middle of the day. He had slept the entire morning away! Someone knocked on his door again and Nathan called to whomever it was to give him a minute. He slept in only his pajama pants so he scurried around to find a shirt to wrestle on before marching to his front door and opening it. The air got caught in his throat when he realized who had been on the other side.

“Hi neighbor!” Monty greeted, raising his hand up to give a small wave only to abort the motion halfway through it and electing to keep both his arms pressed perfectly vertical at either side of him.

“Hey,” Miller responded once he finally seemed to find his voice. In front of him stood the guy he had been low-key flirting with for the past month and a half and all Miller could mustered up was a ‘hey’. Not even a ‘good afternoon’ or a ‘do you want to come in’ or a ‘how can I be of service’ or a ‘I dream about you almost every night’. Just a fucking _hey_.

Monty wasn’t taller than Miller—maybe an inch or two shorter—but nothing that resembled a sharp contrast in height. He was also more on the slender side than Miller; but again, not slender enough to make him look small. Skin color was an obvious contrast between them. Although both were tanned, Nathan’s obvious black ancestry made his skin more of a caramel color. Monty’s hair was actually darker than Miller’s. But although Miller maintained his short and kept, Monty had it decisively longer and straight—as in long enough to cover the entirety of his forehead. Neither was light-eyed and while Monty appeared to be clean-shaven, Miller had a scruff that could pass off as a light beard. Monty also looked dressed to go out while Miller was evidently not.

This was only their second time seeing each other—first for Monty if you don’t count the time he was high to the nines. Yet still, to Miller, Monty looked like the most magnificent being on the world. So perfect that Miller couldn’t bring himself to say another word.

“You don’t look ready,” Monty said taking a shaky breath through his mouth. “Of course not, this was a bad idea. I knew it was a bad idea. I should have waited for you to respond before talking myself into coming over. I’m sorry. I’ll leave now,” he stammered in quick succession. And only when it looked like he was about to do just that did Miller seem to find his voice.

“W-Wait,” called before Monty could get away much further. Miller licked his dry lips and swallowed the lump of his throat as his neighbor slowly turned to face him again. “I’m sorry I’m just- I think I’m lost on what this is about,” Miller finished lamely, not knowing what else was appropriate to say. But seeing Monty looking so flustered and out of his element kinda helped Miller shake off some of his own nervousness.

“Haven’t you read the StreetPass message I left you?” answered Monty with an air of uncertainty. Miller blinked and told Monty to wait for him while he rushed back to his bedroom to pick up his 3DS which indeed that had message waiting for him. He quickly tapped the screen with his pointer finger and waited impatiently for the thing to load. When it did he inhaled deeply as he read the message.

~ _Lk a lunch date?_ ~

Once he did he all but stampeded his way out his doorway. “You want to date me?” he asked, a little out of breath.

“Hey don’t sound so shocked,” Monty countered defensively even as a heavy blush took over his face. “I wasn’t the one going around snooping about you,” he accused and now it was Miller’s turn to look flustered. “And besides, after the message you sent me the other day I kinda figured that’s what you meant,” he explained, nervously bumping his fists together in front of his chest. “Was I wrong?” he asked timidly. And from that action alone Miller was able to figure out that Monty probably didn’t do this much and that he was taking a really big leap of faith here—something he would had never done had they not gotten to slowly get to know each other through 16 characters a day on a simple personal message feature in their 3DS’s. In other words Monty was just as introverted around new people as Miller was. And fuck it if he didn’t find that just as cute.

“I’ll be out in ten minutes,” Miller declared—finally making up his mind. “Then I’m going to take you to Denny’s to eat and we’ll figure it out from there on,” he stated before rushing to his apartment again only to abruptly skidded to a stop at his doorway. “My name is Nathan by the way. Nathan Miller.”

“Monty Green,” his neighbor supplied before a tentative smile threatened to split his lips. “But I think you already knew that.”

Miller blushed again at the statement but nodded. “Ten minutes,” he repeated before attempting to break the record for the world’s quickest shower. If after a lunch at Denny’s—filled with multiple awkward glances, stammered sentences and nervous giggles—things somehow escalated into them driving to a bowling alley and later shyly holding hands in the cinema while watching the latest Marvel Movie; well that was a dream-come-true day for the both of them. And if they happened to exchange phone numbers so that they could text each other more often; then that was just the natural progression of things. And if somewhere along the lines they started exchanging dick pics… well that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
